


Fatten Up To Join

by TheFlabbyFoursome



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Everyone gets fat, Feedee!George, Feedee!Paul, Feeder!John, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlabbyFoursome/pseuds/TheFlabbyFoursome
Summary: George really wants to be a part of John's band at any cost, not that he minded, since he loves to stuff himself more than anything.





	1. Meeting

Walking down to Woolton, George checked the address he written down before looking over at a large house with a brown gate at the front. "This must be it.. But I don't know why Paul would want me to come here instead of his own house.." Once he got to the gate, George was instantly squished under layers of flab.

"Georgie! You're here at last!" Paul smiled as he cuddled his much smaller friend into his round belly. "We were waiting for you."

"Mrrphh!" George tried to ask how Paul got so big, but his voice was muffled from all the fat Paul had. Once he pulled away George gasped for breath, shocked as he saw his childhood friend now ten times larger than the last time they met.

"Come on in, you brought your guitar right?"

"Right in my bag. But how come we're here, why couldn't you have come over to my place?"

"Well, seeing how I've changed so much the past few days, I don't think the doors will be big enough for me to enter. Anyways, here's John's place where you'll show off your stuff to him." Paul explained as he lead him inside.

Looking around the house, George noticed that everything was built for a person who must have weighed over 500 pounds. "So what's this John like? Is he fat like you got?"

"Oh he's much bigger! He says it's a gimmick he got for us to make us stand out from the other groups out there. Also since we got rich from the tours we got and gorging on all the amazing fancy food we never got to have before."

"So is it just you two?"

"We got a bass player named Stu who's with our new drummer Ringo at the pub. John said he wanted to meet with you alone in his room."

Entering, George wondered what John would be like, he didn't have to wonder for long as he saw the fattest boy he'd ever seen. His beach ball sized belly was barely covered by his leather jacket, his bottom and thighs were wobbling about as he approached the much smaller, younger boy in the room, he had a triple chin and incredibly puffy cheeks on his sauce covered face.

"So you're Georgie Harrison eh? Paul tells me you're the best guitarist around, I want you to play a tune for me." He grinned, placing his chubby hand on George's shoulder. "Name's John, although I'm sure you probably figured this out."

"You're even more bloated than Paul lead on.. Oh!.. I don't think I should have said that.." George squeaked. "I'm sorry John.."

This just lead to John chuckling at how blushy the thinner, smaller guitarist had become. "Aww, did anyone ever tell you that you're so cute when you blush?" He cooed. "But go on, I still want to hear what you can play."

Getting his guitar out, George couldn't stop blushing at John's earlier remark as he strummed Raunchy. "How did I do?. Am I good enough to join in?." He begged. "I just really want to be in a band."

"You play better than I ever could, but there's just one little detail missing about you." John grinned, getting out a Cadbury chocolate roll for him. "You'll need to match us in size. Especially around the bottom."

George squeaked a little when John poked his flat butt. "H.. How will I be able to grow in such a short time?. I don't think I can handle tons of food at once."

"Well let's see how much you can do." John grinned as he got more chocolates and stuffed George up with them. With every bite he took, the more George's belly bulged out. "Oooh.." He mumbled.

Cooing at how adorable he whined as he bloated, John then got a giant glass of hot cocoa out. "How did you get a glass that big?"

"Let's just say I finally found a use for that old see thought bucket I won back in primary school." John cooed, placing a straw into George's mouth and watched him chug it all down.

When it was done, George's belly looked as if it was overinflated with a bike pump. "Ooh.. I don't know how I can get back home if the door is smaller than my belly." He moaned, stroking his swollen gut.

"My poor Georgie, you can stay the night with us. I got a phone in here to call your Mum, besides, I'll be here to keep your cute belly soft and cuddly."

"How come the rest of me didn't-"

But John just shushed him and laid him down on the oversized bed. "Here, just relax, the fat needs some time to spread to the rest of you." He cooed, rubbing his belly some more.

Almost an hour had past and now George's cheeks filled out, making him look like a chipmunk, his bottom had rounded out, making it look like two basketballs squished together and his limbs became shorter and stockier. "The more you're fattened up, the quicker the fat will spread through your body." John explained. "Tomorrow morning we'll have another feeding session."

"Ooh.. I hope I don't spew everything up right away.." George squeaked, worried that his belly might pop from all the food. "Aww, little Georgie worried about his figure? You'll get used to it the more you gorge."


	2. Fat Sessions

Later that night, George heard his belly growl. "Hm, I'm hungry already? I know I love eating, but I usually wait until the sun rises to eat. Maybe this has to do with my new girth."

Struggling to lift himself out of bed, George could only muster rolling off the side and tumbling down to the kitchen. "There's the fridge, but I don't think I can get up to open it.. Umm, a little help? Anyone?"

"Aw, I thought you'd might come down for a midnight snack." A familiar voice cooed, John grinned as he helped the younger boy to his feet. "Here we are, and I baked you a little something while you were asleep. Hope you like chocolate biscuits."

"Oh I love them! With milk?"

"Of course, I got a whole gallon just for you." Smiling, George laid down on the sofa as John fed him one biscuit at a time. Once in a while he'd take a chug of milk to wash it all down. As he kept eating, his gut swelled once more, making it as big as the sofa he was on.

"Ooh... Johnny? I think I'm gonna pop.." He whined, trying to reach his massive belly. "I think I had too much."

Awing at how adorable George looked with his swollen belly at full capacity, John climbed onto it and massaged all over. "Mm, so very soft, yet firm. You'll flab up in no time Georgie, looks like you're getting used to the fatbulous lifestyle."

"Fatbulous?"

"Being fat while being fabulous. Did you notice you ate much more than last time? The more you eat, the more your belly can handle all the food. It stretches out little by little."

"Oh, I bet it makes me hungry a lot sooner too. How did you get to be that big? Bet it took a lot of binging."

"You bet it did." Reaching into his pocket, John pulled out an old picture of him, back when he was at an average weight. "It took almost a year, but it was totally worth it. Went from a beanpole to someone with real girth and style." He grinned, showing his younger friend.

"Wow.. You were tiny back then! Now I bet you can't even see your own feet." George giggled. "I know I can't see mine, did they bloat up too?"

Getting a sly idea, John waddled to the edge of the sofa and pulled George's socks off. "Your feet are still as small and dainty as ever, and I bet real ticklish too!"

Before George could ask what he meant, he was soon in a fit of giggles as John tickled the soles of his feet with his sausage like fingers. "Ahahaahahaahaaa!! Stop it Johnny!! I'm so ticklish down there!" He laughed, trying to catch his breath.

"Are you now? Well what will happen if I tickle your sides?" Knowing that George was still too full to move, John instantly tickled and squeezed his hips, loving every moment. "Has anyone ever told you you have an adorable laugh?"

"I.. Um.. You're the first one to say that." George mumbled, blushing hard at John's remark. "Am I really cute? Even with this all this flab?"

"Oh you're the definition of cute like this." Getting back up on his belly, John snuggled deeply into his fatty folds. "We better get some rest now, we got a big day ahead of ourselves. Rory Storm challenges us to an eat off, if we win, Ringo gets to be a part of our band."

"I thought Paulie said he was the new drummer."

"Not officially yet, but I'm sure he will be, I'll out eat and out fat him! Rory wouldn't know obese if it sat on him."

"Heehee, I bet! Well the others be there too?"

"Paul and Stu? They wouldn't miss a chance to pig out as well."

Slowly shutting his eyes, George yawned and instantly fell asleep with John as his plump, teddy bear on him.


	3. Breaking the Stage

The next day, George was given a new, bigger leather outfit, but even then his belly was exposed under his shirt. He didn't mind however, the day wasn't too cold and compared to John, he still looked slim. "I'd like to meet Stu and Ringo, are they any bigger than Paul?" George asked as the two waddled to the Cavern Club.

"Ringo's more muscle than fat, Rory says he doesn't want to roll him to his drumkit, so poor Rings has to support his own weight, if you see those stocky legs of his you'll know what I mean."

When they arrived George saw Paul with two more fat boys. The shorter one had bright blue eyes and the buff, stocky legs John mentioned, so George concluded that he must be Ringo. "That's a lot of rings he's got too.. Now I know why he's called Ringo."

The other boy had his eyes covered by large, dark sunglasses and had paint stains all over his shirt. "And I bet he's Stu, must be an artist, for any album we might release maybe?"

"He also stands in as our bassist whenever Paul can't make it, we were art school buddies years ago. Then we bonded over fast food and sweets, as well as our bellies."

"I can see that." George giggled, snuggling into John's belly. He jumped when he heard loud footsteps enter the club. "I bet that was Rory."

"You guessed right scrawny boy. I'm the flabbiest star there is here!" Rory bragged, flaunting his belly outwards. "You know you can always back down from an eat off Lennon. You know I got the guts to out bloat you."

"You call that a gut? I bet you can't even stuff a whole turkey down there!" John retorted, undoing his belt to expose his massive gut. "Now here's a belly to be proud of, and it'll be so much bigger than yours when we're through!"

"We'll see about that, first one who breaks the stage gets the drummer boy."

With that, the two rockers were rolled up to the stage, in front of two giant chocolate cakes. "Alright, time to chow down!"

George watched in awe as John used his meaty hands to grab pieces of the cake and stuffed his mouth full. "I never seen anyone eat that much before, and without using utensils." He thought.

As John and Rory continued to eat, their bellies bulged outwards and the stage began to crack under the weight of the two blobs. "Won't be long until Ringo gets to join us!" John grinned, his belly began to ache but he couldn't stop and let Rory outfat him.

Once the cakes were finished, a loud CRRRRAAACK was heard. John was now halfway down the stage, grinning away. "Looks like I broke through first, I'm the fattest!!"

"Grr, fine, we'll hire that Pete guy in his place." Rory growled, being rolled into his dressing room.

Giggling, George waddled to John and tried to pull him up. "You're so heavy! And so soft too I bet."

"Soft to cuddle, but hard enough to beat Rory and break the stage!" John grinned as he got up. "When you get to my size, soon you'll get to eat like me too."


	4. Concert Time

In between meals the band will rehearse, at first George was worried how he'd be able to strum a note with his meaty fingers, but he was able to manage with a new pick John lent to him. "So when will we be able to perform? You think we might even be able to get a record deal with someone? I always wanted to be on the cover of a newspaper!" George asked.

"It'll be tonight at the Cavern Club, used to be just for those posh, jazz players. Nowadays those pricks there finally got the idea that rock and roll will last longer and is growing every day, so we're allowed to play there too." John explained, snuggling up to the younger boy. "You think you'd be ready to play in front of an audience?"

"I.. I think so, I've never played for anyone besides myself before. What will happen if I sing out of tune or play a wrong note? It's not like everyone will be so loud they can barely hear us."

"Not now anyways, but try to relax, when you tense up, then you're more likely to mess up. Just think about how much everyone will love you as we roll onstage and begin our show."

The night for the concert came sooner than George expected, but taking John's advice, he kept calm munching on the chocolates he brought along. "You sure they won't mind our weight? I mean, you did break their stage yesterday."

"It wasn't too pricy for them to handle, but let's not worry about that now, it's showtime!"

Heading up on the stage, Ringo was on an extra durable drummer's seat while the three guitarists were up front to strum and sing. "Good evening rich snobs! Tonight we're opening with a number you're all bound to know, if you don't than you clearly show you don't own a radio. Anyways, less talk more song!" John joked.

Some Other Guy filled the club, once that song was over it was That'll Be The Day, then My Bonnie, Hallelujah (I Love Her So), Three Cool Cats and so on. Out of the corner of his eye, George noticed one of the audience members was approaching Stu backstage. "I wonder, could he be a manager? Or maybe someone who works for a record shop?" He thought.

As the group wrapped up, George noticed John talking to the man from before. "Hey George, this guy's Brian Epstein! He says he wants to be our manager."

"A.. You mean we got us a record deal? We'll get our own studio and stuff!"

Brian chuckled. "Well not just yet, I still need to sign you to a record studio. But I think you might need to go through some changes before doing so."

"You mean lose weight? But that's what makes us unique!"

"Don't worry, you can keep your plumpness, I was thinking more along the lines of new suits that won't constrain you, cleaning yourselves before a show, no more eating during your numbers, maybe a new hairstyle too."

"New hair huh? Can I call it Arthur? I like Arthur."

"But it already has a name, the bowl cut. Or mop top, whichever you'd like."

"So Arthur?"

"I suppose, how's about we all celebrate eating out when you get your record deal?"

"Now you're talking Eppy! And we can go touring too! I always wanted to visit Hamburg, you think we can tour there first?"

"Hamburg it is then, you boys can do some little gigs there while I find you a studio who will take you in. I'll call you when I get wind of something."

"Will it be my stinky wind?" John grinned.

"Johnny! Don't be so crude." George giggled. "Hamburg here we come!"


	5. New Looks

The next day, Brian got to work making a new image for the bloated boys. "Here we go, five tailor made collarless suits. Hey, where's Stu?"

"He's out with his German girlfriend, said he's going with her to get some paint supplies. Just as long as she's not in the recording booth with us he can do whatever he likes with her." John explained.

"Well you never know, she might have some musical talent as well."

"You sure you're not just saying that to get one of the many birds you slept with to be with ya, Paul?"

"Hey!"

The new suits fit much better over their bloated figures than the old leather gear, John noticed there were little gaps in between his suit which gave him a sly idea. "How much strain do ya think these suits can take?"

"They aren't made of rubber, so I doubt it can take any more than your current weight. I hope you're not thinking about tearing them. Way may not be able to afford another pair if we can't find a record label who can take you. Speaking of label, why did you name yourselves the Quarrymen?"

"Named after me old high school, Quarrybank high. I know we're not actually from a quarry but it was either this or Johnny and The Moondogs."

"Moondogs? What kind of a name is that?" Paul snorted. "Who names a band after the frontman? Everyone knows the big bassist is the one who should get to name the band! How does Paul Ramone and his Wings sound?"

"Ramone? I thought your last name was McCartney."

"It is, I thought it would be cool to have our own stage names. Hey why don't we all use the last name Ramone?"

"If we do that everyone will think we're brothers, can't have anyone trying to keep me from snogging my Georgie." John grinned, wrapping a flabby arm around George's meaty shoulder. "Let's just try and think of a new name for the Quarrymen."

"Ringo and the Hurricanes?"

"Rory would sue us for that, let's see now.. The Penguins? That might get us a sue from the Batman writers. And no rocker would name themselves after a bird."

"How about a bug then? Like the Crickets?"

"Like a beetle?"

"Beetle.. Beat music.. Ah! The pie!!"

Rushing to the kitchen of their shared flat, George pulled out a now flaming pie. "Well, hope you guys like Brûlée. Now, as I was saying, why don't we call ourselves the Beatles with an A?"

"Beetlas?"

"Abeetle?"

"Aeetles?"

"B-E-A-T-L-E-S. A mix of the insect and the beat music we make. How does that sound?"

"Well, just Beatles? It's not something like Wide George and the Silver Beatles, right?"

"Nah, just Beatles."

"I like it! Oh! Better start searching for labels who will take you in. I'll see you very soon." And then Brian was on his merry way, once he was halfway down the street, John lead his mates over to the dining table. "Time to strain our new suits!"

"But didn't Brian tell us-"

"Aw he's just a worrywart. These suits won't give!"

"Well, how about we have a bet?" George giggled, belly bumping his crush. "I'm sure these suits will tear with the next few pounds we gain, look at mine! There's gaps in between the buttons and these pants are digging into me!"

"Well I bet they'll stay just fine no matter how much we gain. Or is my fab flab too much for those tailors to handle?"

Giggling, he snuggled John tight, smooshing their bellies together. "We're nearly head to head, or should I say, gut to gut when it comes to our flab. Why don't we have a little eat off of our own?" He grinned. "But first, get out of that suit. We don't want to disappoint Brian when he sees what we did. We'll wear big belts and whoever pops their belt first wins!"

"What will I win?"

"You? I doubt it! But winner gets breakfast in bed served and fed by the loser in a maid outfit."

"Sounds like George's been influenced by his boyfriend." Paul whispered to Ringo.

"I heard that! But anyways, Johnny? You accept my challenge?"

"You bet I do! I know for sure my Titanic belly will dwarf you instantly!"

"Don't bet on it, my bum is much rounder and more firm than yours will ever be!"

Once their suits were shed (don't worry, they still had their boxers on), John and George got into the biggest belts they could find, it didn't cut into them too much now, but they were excited to snap them off with even more girth. "Now it's time to gorge!"

In an instant, they raided the fridge. Their already beach ball sized bellies swelled up once more, surging outwards with every bite of whatever they grabbed out of the fridge. The belts were straining harder the more belly flab pressed against them, but they were still a long way from snapping.

As George was still getting used to his new belly capacity, his middle became sore and tinted red, but he ignored it best he could until a loud *Snnnnnap* came from him. Looking down and pulling his soft chest in, George grinned when he saw his belt torn apart on the floor. "Looks like I win! Oooooh.. But I feel like I might burst next.. Anyone got any painkillers?"

Rolling George to the sofa, John rubbed all over his aching belly as Paul and Ringo went to get him a Tylenol. "Looks like you managed to outfat me. You even went above your limit! Even I never did that, but for good reason."

"Ooh.. I don't think I'll overeat that much again, my poor tummy.."

Feeling bad, John undid his belt and snuggled against George's massive, hard belly. "You'll be tenderized in no time, hm. You ate pretty quickly, you're filled with gas too. Let it all out."

"But.. What if someone smells what I let out?"

"I won't mind. Better let it out."

A loud belch came out, shaking the sofa they were on, leading to George blushing harder than ever before. "Oh.. Oh my.. I never knew I had all that in me. I hope it wasn't too smelly.."

"Not at all. I let out so much more whenever I got gassy." John chuckled.


	6. In the studio

It took a while, but the Beatles finally found a recording label who will take them, Parlophone to be exact. Brian then introduced the Flab Four to George Martin, their sound engineer. "If there's anything you don't like, feel free to let me know." He told them.

"Well for a start, I don't like your tie." George joked, pulling at it. "Also since we're both named George, that's going to cause some mix ups. What should we call you then? Geo M? Mr. Martin? Just Martin? Or maybe-"

"Just George M will be alright, anyways, you boys ready to make your first record?"

"You bet!" Ringo grinned. "Well just as long as no one tries to keep me away from me drums, I hate that."

"And as long as we don't record just one song for three days straight. How long do albums take to record anyways?"

"For you boys, probably nine hours at the very least with no breaks. So what do you plan for it? All your own stuff?"

"You got it! The only songwriters around here are the McCartney and Lennon duo!" Paul proudly declared. "We got no group of old men following us trying to be hip, it's all us."

"I thought it was the Lennon/McCartney duo." John joked, nudging Paul's meaty shoulder. "The only songs not written by us are covers. You think more singers will start writing their own stuff in the future?"

"Depends on if they know how to write." George giggled. "You think you two can extend into the Lennon/McCartney/Harrison trio? I was hoping to write some songs of my own too."

"We'll see, for now let's just stick with the two of us, but don't worry, we all get to sing at least once. Even Ringo."

"Hey! Well as long as I don't have to do drum solos, I'm cool."

"You don't like doing solos? I thought drummers would do anything to show off their skills." Paul remarked.

"I just don't, I got a drumming style that's all my own. I think that's good enough for me. So are we ready to do some recording or what?"

And they were off to the recording booth, meanwhile Brian, Stu and George M watched from the control room. "What's with all these little knobs and buttons?" The obese artist asked.

"After recording, I'll play back the songs, cut out any unnecessary sounds and mix the tracks to make them sound good. What's your role in the group Mr. Sutcliffe?"

"Album cover artist and backup bassist. You really think if this album's a hit, we'll be able to tour the world?"

"Oh you bet you will! And we'll be making sure you boys make it to the top. The Toppermost of Poppermost as John says." Brian assured to him. "Anywhere in particular you would like to go?"

"I was hoping Hamburg, all the rock groups we've met go there first. And not to mention Astrid and her ex, Klaus both live there." Stu suggested.

"Then Hamburg it is, but we will need a touring agent before we go. They'll help book our venues and make those boys stars."

The Beatles recorded non stop for over nine hours straight. Paul and George's already calloused fingers were on the verge of bleeding, Ringo had blisters on his, but most of all, John's voice was about to crack. He sang the most out of the four and often needed retakes.

"Johnny, maybe you should take a rest, we can continue tomorrow." Brian told him.

"There's only one more song left, I'm sure I can make it." John croaked, taking off his sweaty shirt. "I could do with a cold drink tho, anyone got any coke?"

"I think I gave some milk in the mini fridge." Taking a carton out of the fridge, Brian handed it to John, not knowing it was actually heavy cream.

As he chugged it down, John's belly surged outwards, a new fatty fold coming down. "Boy, that was some sweet milk. Now to power through this song."

"We've only got one shot at this John, hopefully your vocal cords will hold up."

And thankfully they did, John made it through Twist and Shout without missing a beat, but now his voice was completely gone.

"You did it Johnny! That was amazing!" George cheered, hugging him tight. "We should celebrate! Let's all eat out!! Fish and chips sound good to everyone?"

"I think John might need some throat lozenges before we do anything else. Can you speak?" Stu asked.

John opened his mouth, but only a scratchy squeak came out of it. "I guess not, you get all the rest you need. As well as plenty of tea to soothe your dry mouth."


	7. Celebration Feast

It wasn't long before their record hit store shelves, crowds of teens flocked into any record shop they could in order to pick up the LP from the newest rock sensation. "I don't know what to say about how they look, but their music is good so I won't mind them being fat." One fan commented.

"Good? Are you kidding? It's great! And not to mention they look fatbulous too! Fat is the new fab according to the Beatles!" Another retorted, scrambling to get her hands on Please Please Me. "You think they'll release anything else?"

"They better! I bet they'll sing hundreds of songs! Maybe even tour the world someday!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And that was _Love Me Do_, the latest big hit from the Beatles! Bet it'll make it to number one here, Sam?"

"It's got some pretty stiff competition Rita, but I wouldn't be surprised if it did! These guys will be legends someday, I'm sure of it."

John just smiled as he listened to the two radio hosts discussing their album. "Sounds like our songs will be remembered for years to come." He chuckled.

"I hope so, we worked so hard on this album! You even blew your voice out and needed two days in bed to recover." George replied, dousing his waffles with gallons of chocolate syrup. "Brian says he's gonna take us to see a tailor today, something about new suits."

"I think I can still fit in mine." Paul grunted, not realizing that the buttons were straining as he bulged.

"Yeah sure. But I still think we should go, just in case we do outgrow our outfits. You think the tailors specializes in plus sizes?" Ringo asked.

"They better, or else it would have been a waste for Brian to send us to them."

The manager in question came in as soon as his name was dropped. "I wasn't sure if you'd all fit on the bus, so the tailors decided to come to us instead. Come right in boys, the Beatles are just inside."

"Why do we need new clothes anyways? The ones we already have fit us just fine."

"Those are just comfort clothes, stuff to wear around the house or in the studio. Not very fitting for a restaurant. I decided to treat you five to a little fancy food after the success of your first album." Brian smiled, watching as they were measured.

"We're going to eat out?! Well why didn't you say so! We'll be all dressed up and looking classy right away!" Paul grinned. "Will this place have seats big enough for us? I don't want my luscious behind spilling out over my seat."

"Oh don't worry, I made reservations to sit at a booth. Those should be large enough for your figures."

"Good. Oh! Don't squeeze my flab too hard, it'll leave a mark!" George whined, feeling the measuring tape press against his belly.

"Sorry Mr. Harrison, just making sure we get your size right. You're the biggest customer we ever had! At least this means we won't need to make a belt for you now."

"_Just keep still Georgie.. It'll all be worth it when we get to eat out. I wonder what sort of portion sizes they serve._"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh boy! I smell oil, we got some deep fried items on the menu!" John said with glee, he had to skip out on his third afternoon snack just to make sure he'd have enough room for dinner.

"You boys won't be ordering four of everything now will you?" Brian chuckled, looking down at his menu. "Scotch sounds good with my meal."

"I think I'll have that too, no wait! I want coke! Or maybe I can do with scotch.." George tried to decide what drink he wanted, but both sounded equally good.

"Well why not mix the two together then Georgie?" John suggested, pulling him close to his belly. "I bet we could make a drink all of our own."

"Scotch n coke.. Hm, I don't know if it'll catch on but I can give it a try." George smiled. "Along with my fried calamari and chips. Oh! And a Greek salad on the side."

Once their orders arrived, Brian wasn't too surprised to see the bloated boys all chomping away at their food like wild animals. They never got to have anything that wasn't cheap instant meals or fast food. Looking over at his two drinks, George poured some scotch in with his coke and took a sip.

"Mm.. It's sweet with a little kick from the scotch. Give it a try Johnny." He offered.

"Don't mind if I do, Georgie." John has had a lot of booze in his life, but this new concoction was a delight for his taste buds. "Waiter! Three more scotches with coke!" He called once he chugged down the whole glass.

"Hey! I was gonna drink some more from that!" George giggled, smacking John's belly.

"Sorry Georgie, when it comes to alcohol I just don't know where to stop." He chuckled, burping from all the carbonation.

Brian just watched, taking small bites out of his steak. "_They'll be a handful, like a bunch of kids. Not that I'm complaining, it's nice being a caretaker._"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" John belched, unbuttoning his suit and letting his gut spill out on the couch. "That was some meal, but it was nothing compared to scotch and coke."

George only blushed, John had several glasses of it tonight and needed more help than before in order to get home. "I'm glad you like it Johnny, but I hope you won't get a bad hangover in the morning."

"I can take it, I've had beer after beer before. Mimi always told me it killed brain cells, but look where I am now!" He grinned.

"Aw, we're famous and about to do more shows at the Cavern. You think we might go to bigger stages in the future?"

"Who knows? For now lets just cuddle." John cooed, pulling George closer to his soft chest. "Sleep well."


	8. Meet Mimi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since I wrote this huh? Aw well, better late than never right?

"Let's give it up for the Beatles!" Another successful day at the Cavern for the Beatles, taking a bow after the half hour show. The four became quite large during those days, thankfully not too big to fit on the stage as of yet.

George was still getting used to waddling around, but he was able to manage with the help of the others, mostly John. It was no secret to the other band members that the youngest was completely smitten with the leader of the group, but they couldn't let the public know, no matter how influential they were it would take a miracle to convince the public to accept same sex couples.

It was excruciating to John to see George wobbling onstage and yet be unable to even so much as pinch his cheeks. The instance they were alone either in the studio or their shared flat, John was all over his smaller mate, smothering him with his loving flab.

Of course George was no longer as tiny (compared to the others anyways) as before and could handle all that affection without being crushed. But then came a question that's been on his mind for quite a while now. "I haven't seen my parents since I went to join the Beatles.. They haven't got a TV so I doubt they know how much I've gained since. I know I already called them before the show, but I want to see them."

John was out getting things ready for their upcoming Hamburg tour with Brian, so he was all alone at home. That is until the doorbell rang.

"Oh? Did John forget his keys again? Better let him in."

But when he got to the door, his boyfriend wasn't there. In his place was an old looking woman with similarly auburn hair. "Oh!! You must be another one of his... Not so little friends." She muttered.

"Well.. I guess you could say that, what's your name miss? Are you John's mom?"

"His aunt actually. I was coming over to see how he's doing before he goes on that big tour. I never expected that guitar his mother got for him helped him get a career. I thought it would have been just his hobby."

"Guess he really proved you wrong, we're famous now! I bet soon we'll have our own merchandise!"

"Like toys and a cartoon? Don't get too ahead of yourself now boy. Oh, mind if I wait in the living room for John?"

"Be my guest, he should be here soon."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The instant John made it home, he wrapped his flabby arms around John's waist. He was about to kiss him when he saw his aunt enter. "Ah!! Mimi! What are you doing here?" He panicked, quickly putting him down.

"I just wanted to see my nephew before he heads off to another country. You know I worry about you a lot."

"I'm fine Mimi, really. Just because I'm this girthy doesn't mean I'm gonna suddenly get a heart attack onstage. Trust me, it's all fiction."

"Well.. I suppose as long as you keep yourself healthy and not indulge so much."

"I can promise you I won't do it with any of those Hamburg hookers while I'm there."

"Hm, I think you got yourself a partner already." This got the two young men blushing hard.

"H.. How did you-"

"I could see it when you looked at him. You don't need to keep any secrets from me." She smiled, hugging the two. "Just don't make me roll you around."

"Hey!"

She just giggled, watching as George finished the kiss John planned to give him. "Let's make the rest of the day about us."


	9. Hamburg Ho!

John didn't want to admit it out loud, but he was always terrified of plane trips. He knew it seemed silly since he never experienced a crash, but there was always that doubt in the back of his mind that something bad might happen mid flight.

"Buddy Holly was on some faulty charter plane, we're gonna be flying commercially. What do you have to worry about?" Stu assured to him.

"I know.. But still-"

"It won't be that long a flight, just try and relax and you'll be there sooner than you know it. Besides, you got George there to be your pillow."

"Aw, you got that right. And you if ya ever wanna-"

"Sorry John, Astrid's my one and only. But that's not to say I don't miss our good times together." Stu smirked, fondling a bit of his belly.

The older boy squeezed his way down into the aisle, meeting up with his sleepy boyfriend. "Hope these planes don't get any smaller, it's a chore even for scrawny old Brian to get through here."

"Yeah.. How come Stu was grabbing your flab? Does he like you too?"

"He did until Astrid came along, I guess you could call him my ex. But we never really went out or anything when Astrid came. I'm happy Stu is with her and wish him all the best! Me and him are just friends now, honestly."

George just giggled. "You think I was jealous? I know you love me most of all. What do you think Hamburg would be like? I think it'll be a rockstar's dream come true!"

"Well we'll just have to find out when we get there. I do know it has plenty of sex shops and strip clubs, so there's something Paul and Ringo can look forward to. As for you and me? We'll get to savour all the delicacies Germany has to offer! Just us two, unless Stu and Astrid would like to take us on a double date."

George just nodded, curling up against John's belly as he dozed off peacefully. "I'll wake you up when our flight meal comes. I hear they're serving up salmon with brown rice and a brownie."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

After that "lovely" meal, it was time to land. It was a tight squeeze out of the plane, but they managed along with Brian and their luggage.

"Hey! There's Astrid!" A blonde German girl strutted up to the group, giving Stu a peck on his double chin. "Good to hear you made it! I was worried the plane would have been weighed down with the four of you on it."

"Uh Astrid? I told ya about plane jokes near John."

"Oh, sorry about that. How about you all make yourselves cozy at my flat? Afterwards you can meet Bruno, he owns the Kaiserkeller. That's where you're going to be playing at."

"Hopefully the stages there will be more supportive than the ones back in the Cavern."

"Oh don't worry, Stu told me all about the stage breaking incident. Bruno made sure his floors would be solid concrete."

"Spoilsport. Just for that he has to wait for the next chapter for us to perform for him." John snickered.


	10. A Taste Of Germany

The long waddle over was really just a couple blocks down, but with how slow the flabby fivesome were it took almost twenty minutes. But it was all worth it when they arrived, the scent of freshly baked bread rolls wafted up their noses. "Smells gud huh?" Astrid smiled. "The plane food must have been lacking, so I thought you could a little something when you come."

"You said it, these sure smell good! Got any honey to go with it?"

"That I do, along with some leftover mackerel and some sausages if you'd like something more meaty with your rolls. Bread rolls I mean." She giggled, fondling Stu's belly rolls. "Eat up before they get cold."

As their bellies were filled, Paul and Ringo begun to feel left out with the two couples feeding each other and wiping each others' crumbs away. "You think we might be able to find some cute girls here in Hamburg? Or when we get to go to the States?"

"With your looks, I'm sure it'll be a breeze for you, Paul? But I thought you had a girlfriend back at home, don't you still like Dot?"

"Well.. It wasn't really working out between us, so we're now just good friends. I'm more into blondes anyways, redheads sound good too, but I like blonde girls better."

"Well I'm sure you can find the girl of your dreams, it might take a year or two, but you can bet your oversized bum you'll find yourself a lovely blonde. Unless she wants to sue you once you're rich and famous."

"Pft, like that will ever happen. Oh Astrid, where will we be spending the night? We don't want to barge in on you like t-"

"Oh it's no trouble at all, I wouldn't want you to sleep at the Kaiserkeller's dirty back rooms and bathe in their dirty restrooms. It's a short bus ride to there from my home anyways, and you'll get to stuff yourselves with all the different German cuisine you'd like! I'd be happy to teach you the dishes I know too, in case you miss everything when it's time for you boys to go back."

"You'd really do that? You're so sweet."

"Anything for Stu here, I'd like you to sleep in my room. If that's alright with you."

"No need to ask me, we're a couple after all."

"And little Georgie gets to bunk with me too! That leaves the two single blokes all on their own." John smirked, blowing a raspberry onto George's cheek. "Speaking of which, early to bed early to rise."

"But it's only eight in the evening."

"You'd never believe how badly jet lag gets to ya, so I'm turning in tonight. You coming Georgie?"

"Right behind ya! Night guys."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When George awoke, he noticed that John wasn't in bed with him. "Weird, he's not really what I'd call a morning person. Hmm.. But something sure smells good downstairs!"

Rolling over to the side, George pushed himself up on his feet and waddled down to the breakfast table. "Oooh, that's one delightful looking cake. Hope no one minds if I have the first slice."

"We won't mind at all, I baked it for you after all." John cooed, hugging him from behind. "Growling belly woke me up, so Astrid and I decided to whip up something sweet for breakfast. It's called a black forest cake, chocolate cake with cherries and whipped cream."

The younger guitarist was already drooling as his boyfriend listed all the ingredients inside the cake. "Gimme a big slice! But not too big, I'd like the others to be able to eat this too."

"Don't worry, I got some other breakfast sweets for them too. Rote Grütze, some krapfen and some Kaiserschmarrn from the nearby bakery."

"Kaiser huh? Oh right! We got a show to do today! What time does Bruno want us to perform at?"

"You got until noon to get there, but don't rush, you got two whole hours to get there." Astrid smiled. "Ah, it seemed Stu was craving baked goods this morning too."

"Gotta keep my strength up if Paul wants me to take over on bass. Hopefully the show goes well for you four, Brian says we'll be staying here for two weeks."

"We'll be doing nothing but selling out all the stadiums in town!"

"Well... If Bruno didn't demand that you only play for the Kaiserkeller during your time here."

"Only his club? Surely he won't mind if we go to another place to jam out at."

"It's in the deal we made, you only play for him during your stay." Brian explained. "He catches you playing anywhere else and he'll call off the deal. I know it's unfair but it's better than nothing."

"Well then, let's see how good of a host this Bruno is."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, this place could sure use a paintjob, maybe some more janitors too." John remarked, plugging up his nose when the Beatles waddled inside. "Hey! You Bruno? We're here to perform."

"Ah, you're finally here. The crowds are an impatient type, don't think, just make show." He grunted as he lead them up onto the solid concrete stage. "And don't even think about breaking this."

"Alright alright, we won't. We'll be good little.. Umm, big boys for ya. Time to rock and roll!"

As you may have figured, no language barrier will ever stop the international love for Beatles music. The crowds went wild as the fab four rocked out, it didn't even matter if they messed up a lyric or two, they were still having a blast. Of course, until they got their pay. "What?! We played for a whole hour straight without breaks and we only get twelve euros?"

"You'll be paid more if you keep on coming here. Not to mention you spend a third of your pay on beer."

"Grr.. Better than nothing I guess, let's get back to Astrid's."


	11. Light Em Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boy have I wanted to write this for some time now, the condom story is too hilarious to pas up.

As the days went by, the Beatles continued to play at the Kaiserkeller. Sometimes with Paul and sometimes with Stu standing in for him. Thankfully true to Bruno's word, they did get paid more as the days went on. "Of course that meant we had to cut down on our beer intake too, a shame because it's so good!" John remarked as they waddled back to Astrid's home.

"Aw cheer up Johnny, I'm sure someday he'll give us complimentary drinks. Or if he doesn't he'll instantly regret it once we make it to the top of the charts. Oh wait, we already are!"

"Then he'll regret it once we take up every spot on the chart with our second album, or when we get to star in our own movie."

"Or maybe get our own TV show." George giggled, kissing his boyfriend on the double chin. "Looks like the Top Ten club is having a ball there. Bruno said he didn't want us to play at any other club, but he never said anything about us just hanging out there."

Waddling inside, both Beatles found it much cleaner than the Kaiserkeller, however the beer was more expensive. "Must be some high quality booze for it to cost this much. Aaah, nice and refreshing."

"I think I'll just have some water, someone's gotta be sober enough to carry you." George giggled, sipping his own drink. "Mm, this place seems like it would pay more for their groups. Too bad Bruno won't let us-"

"Who said he needed to know?"

"But Johnny, what if we get caught? We'd need to make a contract with the owner here then, Eppy wouldn't like that."

"We won't get caught, trust me. We might be big, but we're sneaky too. Did I ever tell you about the time I stole apples without anyone finding out it was me? Well okay after five days I did get caught and shot at."

"Oh my! Hope that guy doesn't try shooting you again, I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"Like that would ever happen. Whew, good lager they got here. Let's get back to the others now, they must be missing us so much."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It sure is dark tonight. Got any matches?" Paul asked as he and Ringo waddled out of the Kaiserkeller.

"Just the one, but it won't be enough to light the entire view in front of us. But don't blame me for the fact that you didn't want to take a flashlight along."

"Hmm, wait a sec. I think I remember seeing this in a movie, got a tissue? Or maybe just a bit of wet leather?"

"Uhh, all I got is this condom. Don't worry it hasn't been opened, still clean. But do you really think burning rubber is such a good idea?"

"Trust me, I got this." Lighting the match, Paul set the condom ablaze and stuck it to the wall. "There we go, now we got our own makeshift light!"

Of course with the scent of burnt rubber, the firefighters zoomed in almost instantly. "Remind me to never trust your plans again."


	12. To Deport or not to Deport

Approaching the Kaiserkeller, John and George were surprised to find their bandmates handcuffed and standing by what looked like a burnt condom. "What happened here?"

"Paul had the idea to light a condom as a makeshift torch! Not my fault he didn't think bringing a flashlight along for our walk home. Now we could be at risk for being deported!" He grumbled.

"Well it still worked didn't it? I'm sure Bruno wouldn't dare send away his biggest moneymakers, he's probably on his way right now to vouch on our behalf right?.. Umm, right?"

Of course the owner in question wasn't about to defend the boys. "You! You think you can damage my club?!"

"But we-"

"I will press charges now, you just go." Bruno growled, leading the band rushing back to Astrid's place where Brian was waiting. "Oh boys, please don't tell me you got into any legal trouble."

"Let's just say it involved a condom and a lighter. But I'm sure old Bruno over there wouldn't think of actually sending us back to Liverpool, especially seeing all we did for him despite the pay he gives us. We could have gone over to the Top Ten club anytime we wanted to, but we stuck by him all the way!" Paul insisted.

"But we did also nearly burn down the place."

"It didn't even spread to the entire condom!"

"You.. You set a condom on fire? What were you thinking?!"

"We just wanted some light on our way back here. I didn't think he'd make such a big fuss out of it."

".................... We're definitely getting deported."

Of course the Beatles' manager wasn't happy about having to find a way to get Paul and Ringo to stay in Hamburg. But John had another plan. "Once Stu comes back, we'll be sure to all come home together! That is if Eppy can't convince the cops not to deport Paul and Richie. How old are ya?"

"Ummm, I'm turning eighteen in February, you don't think you'll snitch to the public that I'm not old enough to play at clubs right?"

"I would never do such a thing! But how about we go see how well the Top Ten pays? That way there's no chance Bruno could make a two man band out of us! Or three man if Stu feels up for it, what's he been up to with Astrid anyways?"

"Maybe they're planning on getting married." George giggled. "But I know I would like to marry you someday."

"Awww, if only we could be a public couple back at home. But if Stu and her really are engaged he better bring her over here! Or else I'd take a train every day to see him."

"You'd really do that?"

"I get clingy sometimes. Of course it's only been three weeks tops, so I doubt they're out to marry just now."

"Well I like Astrid, hopefully when she becomes Astrid Sutcliffe she can come home with us to Liverpool."


End file.
